deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IslamLEGION/Shinda Sekai Sensen vs Hamas
Shinda Sekai Sensen, the militant atheist terrorist group determined to take revenge on God. VS Hamas, the ragtag Islamic fundamentalist army who took the Israeli Military head-on to liberate all of Palestine. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Shinda Sekai Sensen The Shinda Sekai Sensen (Afterlife Battlefront, abbr. SSS) '''is an organization founded by Yuri and Hinata, composed of students from across the "afterlife school". Their main purpose is to provoke the presence of God in a variety of ways, including violent means like terrorism, which is usually targeted at the Student Council President, who they assumed to work under God. This stems from the ideals of Yuri, current leader and founding member of the organization, that God is the one responsible for the sufferings they experienced in the living world and they wish to exact revenge for it. Angel_beats_SSS_logo.PNG|The Shinda Sekai Sensen logo 320px-AB!.png|Main members of the group Yuri .png|Yuri Nakamura (Leader & founder of the group) Hideki Hinata.jpg|Hideki Hinata (Co-founder of the group) Operation meetings are held in the Anti-Angel Headquarters with traps set at the entrance to prevent Tenshi/Angel from intruding their meetings. It is however not stated how SSS gained control of this "Anti-Angel Headquarters" which is supposed to be the Principal's Office. There is no certain number of affiliated members of the organization, but it can be estimated to be a large amount, if the figures of its sub-divisions are also included. Sub Divisions Although not directly affiliated with the SSS, these two sub-divisions act accordingly with Yuri's plans, assisting in most of the major operations of the organization. Girls Dead Monster This is an all-female band composed of students from the afterlife school. It is composed of four members: Iwasara on vocals and rhythm, Hisako on lead guitar, Irie on drums, and Sekine on bass. Their main purpose is to serve as a diversion for missions which require SSS to move without arousing suspicion from other students, particularly "Operation Tornado", which involves taking food coupons from NPCs for their reserves. Thei r songs are very famo us with the students and the band uses this to help out while the rest of SSS covertly proceeds with their plans. After Iwasawa's disappearance, Yui, the band's promotion assistant, assumes the role of vocals and rhythm guitarist. Guild Guild is the primary provider of the organization's weaponry, as they are the only ones with the ability to create real-life weapons using dirt. Their headquarters are located deep underground, protected by a series of traps and security systems installed to alert themselves when Tenshi arrives. After the fall of the first guild, the organization escapes to their former hideout, Old Guild. Guild is created and lead by Chaa, the man who first introduced guns in the Afterlife world. Hamas Hamas (Arabic: حماس‎ Ḥamās, "enthusiasm", an acronym of حركة المقاومة الاسلامية Ḥarakat al-Muqāwamah al-ʾIslāmiyyah, "Islamic Resistance Movement") is the Palestinian Sunni Islamic or Islamist political party that governs the Gaza Strip. Hamas also has a military wing, the Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigades. Since June 2007 Hamas has governed the Gaza portion of the Palestinian Territories, after it won a majority of seats in the Palestinian Parliament in the January 2006 Palestinian parliamentary elections and then defeated the Fatah political organization in a series of violent clashes. The European Union, the United States, Canada, Israel and Japan classify Hamas as a terrorist organization, while nations such as Russia, Turkey, and Switzerland do not. Based on the principles of Islamic fundamentalism gaining momentum throughout the Arab world in the 1980s, Hamas was founded in 1987 (during the First Intifada) as an offshoot of the Egyptian Muslim Brotherhood. Co-founder Sheik Ahmed Yassin stated in 1987 and the Hamas Charter affirmed in 1988 that Hamas was founded to liberate Palestine from Israeli occupation and to establish an Islamic state in the area that is now Israel, the West Bank, and the Gaza Strip. In July 2009, Khaled Meshal, Hamas's Damascus-based political bureau chief, said the organization was willing to cooperate with "a resolution to the Arab-Israeli conflict which included a Palestinian state based on 1967 borders," provided that Palestinian refugees hold the right to return to Israel and that East Jerusalem be the new nation's capital. The charter exhibits the influence of antisemitic conspiracy theories throughout, as evidenced by the explicit mention of the "The Protocols of the Elder of Zion," or statements labeling "Freemasons, The Rotary and Lions clubs" as "sabotage groups ... behind the drug trade and alcoholism in all its kinds." Some experts and advocacy groups believe that statements by some Hamas leaders display similar conspiratorial influences, though Hamas officials are clear to describe the conflict with Israel as political and not religious. Hamas logo.jpg|Hamas logo Flag of Hamas.svg.png|Hamas flag Hamas ak-47.jpeg|Hamas warriors The Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigades, the Hamas affiliated military wing, has launched attacks with both military and civilian victims. Tactics have included rocket attacks and, from 1993 to 2008, suicide bombings. Military targets included Israeli and Egyptian outposts and border crossings and rival Palestinian militias in the occupied territories. In the January 2006 Palestinian parliamentary elections Hamas won a decisive majority in the Palestinian Parliament, defeating the PLO-affiliated Fatah party. Following the elections, the United States and the EU halted financial assistance to the Hamas-led administration. In March 2007 a national unity government, headed by Prime Minister Ismail Haniya of Hamas, was briefly formed, but this failed to restart international financial assistance. Tensions over control of Palestinian security forces soon erupted into the 2007 Battle of Gaza,30 after which Hamas retained control of Gaza while its officials were ousted from government positions in the West Bank. Israel and Egypt then imposed an economic blockade on Gaza, on the grounds that Fatah forces were no longer providing security there. In June 2008, as part of an Egyptian-brokered ceasefire, Hamas ceased rocket attacks on Israel and made some efforts to prevent attacks by other organizations. After a four months calm, the conflict escalated when Israel carried out a military action with the stated aim to prevent an abduction planned by Hamas, using a tunnel that had been dug under the border security fence, killing seven Hamas operatives. In retaliation, Hamas attacked Israel with a barrage of rockets. In late December 2008, Israel attacked Gaza, withdrawing its forces from the territory in mid-January 2009. After the Gaza War, Hamas continued to govern the Gaza strip and Israel maintained its economic blockade. On May 4, 2011, Hamas and Fatah announced a reconciliation agreement that provides for "creation of a joint caretaker Palestinian government" prior to national elections scheduled for 2012. As part of that agreement, Hamas' resistance would be peaceful and not military, according to Israeli news reports (Information from Wikipedia) Weapons Shinda Sekai Sensen *Short Range: Beretta 92 *Mid Range: SIG 552 *Long Range: Remington 700 *Explosives: AT-4 *Tactic: Napoleon Bonaparte's Bait and Bash / Lawrence of Arabia's Phantom Army combo Hamas *Short Range: Browning Hi-Power *Mid Range: AK47 *Long Range: Dragunov SVD *Explosives: Yasin RPG *Tactic: Gurkha's Improvised Ambush / FFL's Active Defense combo Battle The voting is closed and Shinda Sekai Sensen wins. Shinda Sekai Sensen: Hamas: Somewhere in Gaza, Palestine, the six members of Shinda Sekai Sensen has just arrived at a warehouse, where some leaked info from Takamatsu told them that there were weapons hidden. The plan was to kill the guards and take the weapons for their future struggle against Angel. They are Yuri Nakamura, Hideki Hinata, Yuzuru Otonashi, Oda, Ooyama, and Matsushita. They also heard that the guards are working for Angel and God, so they must kill them, in cold blood if possible. Meanwhile, six Hamas militias are on guard duty. They are Abdullah, Ali, Hasan, Ismail, Ustman, and Umar. Abdullah and Ali is busy loading weapons to the warehouse, Hasan has finished his afternoon prayer. He picks up his AK47 and get out to join the patrol. Ismail and Ustman is busy playing chess while Umar is at the second floor of the warehouse, busy surveying the area with his Dragunov SVD for any intruders, but he do not know one thing. The SSS team is going around the back and finally takes cover behind fences and several parked vehicles to avoid Umar's sight. But Oda is not only an idiot, he's impatient. "ODA, NO!" Hinata yelled as Oda jumps out of cover, charging at the warehouse while he shouts a warcry. Umar heard him, as he takes aim at Oda and pulled the trigger. Oda fell to the ground, killed by a headshot from Umar. "Idiot," sighs Yuri as she facepalms. "I knew we shouldn't count him in," added Hinata. "Ooyama, take out the sniper!" said Yuri. "On my way leader," said Ooyama as he started to take aim with his Remington 700. Hearing the gunshot, the rest of Hamas troops are hurrying up to readying their weapons assuming the Israelis are attacking again as Umar is looking for more intruders willing to poke their head out. Ooyama deduced the the location of Umar and aimed his rifle towards the birch. He had the sniper in his sights and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the Hamas sniper right in the head, killing him instantly. Ooyama waves his hand, signaling "All Clear!", before he abandons his Remington post and joins the raid. "Move out!" Yuri ordered. The SSS team continued towards the warehouse. As they passed Oda's dead body, Ooyama grabbed Oda's Beretta 92. They enter the warehouse and separate into two groups. Otonashi and Matsushita comes to the loading bay, armed with their SIG 552. Suddenly, Abdullah and Ali started firing with their AK47. The SSS men found the cover behind the crates and returned fired. Ali's rifle click empty and tried to load another magazine but Matsushita pulled out his AT-4 and pulled the trigger. The Hamas troopers heard the rocket come at them, but Ali jumped to cover just in time. But Abdullah wasn't so lucky as the round hits him and both him and the weapons cargo near him exploded in a fiery mess. Recovering from the blast, Ali grabbed a Yasin RPG near him, takes aim at the SSS members, pulled the trigger, and a rocket flew out. "ROCKET!" Otonashi yelled as he rolled to cover, but Matsushita stood still with his eyes widen seeing the rocket coming right at him, having only enough time to scream before he got caught in the explosion, his charred body parts flew across the area. Meanwhile, Yuri and her lieutenant Hinata make their way to the other side of the warehouse. Yuri takes out a tape recorder and presses the Play button. The song Thousand Enemies from the Girls Dead Monster is so loud, it was heard by Utsman and Ismail. "What the--" Hinata exclaimed before he was interrupted by Yuri "Don't ask. Now all we need is a little music." A little chuckle resounded throughout the empty area before Yuri places the tape recorder on the table. "Now quick, hide!" Yuri said as she hides behind the crate. Hinata hides behind the truck. "Did you hear something?" Ismail asked. "Like what?" Utsman retored. "A weird music. Not like anything I heard before. It also says something I don't understand." (Ismail said this because he doesn't know the Japanese phrase he just heard) "Then check it out." Ismail goes to the source of the weird music, but when he got there, all he found was a tape recorder lying down on the table. As he picks it up, suddenly Yuri and Hinata jumps out of their hiding places and opens fire with the Beretta and SIG 552, respectively, on the unsuspecting Hamas member before he could even turns around. Ismail fell to the ground dead face first. Utsman heard the gunshot and go to the place Ismail should be, but the only thing he found is Ismail's bullet-filled corpse lying down the floor with the tape recorder still playing the weird music. Thinking that it was the reason Ismail was dead, he slams the recorder to the ground violently and stomps it hard until the song stops. Back at the loading bay, Otonashi and Ali are still engaging in a firefight, until finally Hasan came in and scored a chest shot to Otonashi, killing Otonashi just as Ooyama arrives at the scene. Ooyama takes Otonashi's SIG 552 and guns down Ali. Ooyama now give chase after Hasan while unloading the rest of his rifle ammo at the retreating Hamas militia, one of them hits Hasan's arm, forcing him to drop his rifle. Hasan makes his way upstairs, while Ooyama pursues closely, Beretta in hand, following Hasan's bloody trail to a nearby restroom. As Ooyama prepares to inspect a stall, Hasan jumps out and knocks the gun out of Ooyama's hands. The SSS man tries to punch him in the face, but the Hamas soldier elbows him in the side, flips sides with him, and starts to choke him. He then throws the SSS man to the floor and pulls out his Browning Hi-Power. Hasan tries to take a shot, but Ooyama grabs his arm and tries to push it away. He is overpowered by the Hamas militia, however, as the Browning is shoved towards his neck. "Allahu Akbar," Hasan said before he pulled the trigger. Back inside the embassy, Yuri and Hinata are making their way through a kitchen when Hasan and Utsman catch up to them. The Hamas militias open fire, wounding Yuri as Hinata fires back, shoving his wounded leader out of the crossfire. '''To be continued... Category:Blog posts